A tour in Pallet Town Ranch
by Oragonking
Summary: When Serena and Ash came to Pallet Town from their Kalos adventures. Pikachu desides to give tour to his friends at Professor Oak Ranch we're they'le meet Pikachu old friends and families.


**Author's note: I rewrite this story since my first try was messy. This is longer then the previous one.**

* * *

A few days has passed since Ash returned from his adventures in Kalos along with his new friend Serena. A famous producer and former Kalos Queen called Palermo advice Serena to go to Kanto and become a Pokemon Coordinator to improve her skills. Before she starts her journey, she stayed in Pallet Town for a few days and Ash offered her stay at his Home. When Delia met Serena she noticed that she has a liking to her son and became so excited when she heard that Ash joined a dance party(although she was disappointed that Ash didn't dance with Serena), she ignored the embarrassment of her son. In the morning, Brock and Misty came for a visit and the two met Serena. Misty was surprised that Serena has a crush on Ash, but when she heard how Serena met Ash she let it go anyway. As the group of friends started talking about their past adventures. Pikachu, along with the group of Kalosian and Kantonian Pokemon, decided to take a tour to Professor Oak's ranch to meet Ash's other Pokemon, with Pikachu as their guide.

* * *

 **Pokemon translation**

Before they started walking to the ranch, Pikachu was happy to see some of his old friends.

" _flashback"_

Psyduck is still as absentminded as ever, Politoad is happy to see Pikachu again and meet new friends. Corsola had a little chat with Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon taking a liking to the Coral Pokemon joyous personality. She also took a liking to the baby Pokemon Azurill. The baby was playing with her feelers which she didn't mind, and she was currently carrying Azurill on her back. The new group also met Steelix, they were scared and wary of him at first but they calmed down after seeing how nice he is despite his intimidating look. Geodude high fived Pikachu and Crobat extended a wing to Hawlucha and Talonflame. The young Sudowoodo said hi to the others along with his younger sister, Chansey. Croagunk, well… he's being Croagunk. And Marshtomp…

Marshtomp: Woooow!

Marstomp exclaimed as his eyes set on Braixen. He kneeled in front of the Vixen and took her hands, much to her surprise.

Marshtomp: Such a beautiful Pokemon from the Kalos Region in all her radiance!

Braixen: Huh?!

Braixen tried to say something, but she was too stunned about what's happening.

Marshtomp: Oh! Allow me to introduce myself. The name's Marshtomp. The partner of Brock, the future Pokemon doctor. Please, may I ask for your beautiful name?

Braixen: Uhh… My name is Braixen and my partner is Serena, she's a Pokemon Performer and wants to be Kalos Queen.

Braixen could have said better. But she was so nervous from the situation she was in.

Marshtomp: Kalos Queen! I hear that the Trainers and Pokemon dances on the stage wearing amazing dresses. It's perfect for a marvelous Pokemon such as yourself!

Marshtomp then proceed by pulling a bouquet out of nowhere and presented it to Braixen, much to her shock.

Marshtomp: Please, allow me to invite you to a… AARGH!

Marshtomp yelled in pain and in a few seconds he fell to the ground unconscious. The Pokemon then saw that the one responsible behind Marshtomp was… Croagunk with an active Poison Jab in the air! He then dragged Marshtomp away from the other surprised and confused Pokemon. Braixen was still a little surprised about what happened as she had the bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was a little embarrassed from what happened. Sure she hoped to find love but this was too sudden.

Pancham: Umm… What just happened?

Pikachu: You see… Brock has a habit of flirting with pretty girls, a habit Marshtomp picked up when he evolved. It takes pulling them away or Croagunks's Poison Jab to stop them. Don't worry, he'll wake up… in a while.

They all then looked at Braixen, who now noticed the flowers she has in her hands, before trying to hide it somewhere with a blush on her face.

" _end of flashback"_

The group finally arrived at the ranch. The Kalos Pokemon were in awe at how big and spacious the place is. They saw many Pokemon that they haven't seen before.

?: Well, if it isn't Pikachu.

Pikachu turned around and saw that it was his old friend and ambassador of the ranch, Bulbasaur.

Pikachu: Bulbasaur! It's good to see you again!

Pikachu said happily as he shook Bulbasaur's vine in a handshake.

Pikachu: Everyone, this is Bulbasaur. He's a friend and ambassador of the ranch. If there's any problem, then it's Bulbasaur's job to calm the situation. Bulbasaur, these are my new friends from Kalos. This is Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. And these are Serena's Pokemon, a new trainer we befriended in Kalos. This is Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon.

Bulbasaur proceeded to greet everyone, but then he noticed something.

Bulbasaur: Say Pikachu, did Ash caught only 3 Pokemon? Normally he would have caught 5 or more.

Pikachu: Yeah, a lot if things has happened in Kalos. I'll explain ones everybody are here.

The 2 Pokemon then started to show the newcomers their home. It was then that Pikachu heard another familiar voice but one he did not expected.

?: Yo, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Squirtle, you're here? I thought… HUH!?

Pikachu was surprised at what he saw. It wasn't the whole Squirtle Squad that are here. It's the jackets they are wearing!

Pikachu: What are you guys wearing?

Pikachu pointed out as the Squirtle Squad turned their backs and showed their jackets to the others.

Squirtle: Like it? Ash Mom made it for us, this is exactly what the Squirtle Squad were missing!

Pikachu: Mom made it for you guys? Anyway, why are you and the Squirtle Squad here?

Squirtle: Oh! Officer Jenny gave us a few months break from fire fighting, and my group wanted to come to Pallet Town with me. Anyway, who are the new guys?

Pikachu then introduced the Kalos group to the squad. After the introduction the Squirtle Squad made their leave.

Squirtle: It's meeting you guys and you too Pikachu. I wish we can stay but we got places to go and things to do, goodbye everyone!

The group then put on their signature glasses and went to who knows where. Bulbasaur only shook his head as he watched them go.

Bulbasaur: Even though he has a job as a Fire Fighter, he still hasn't changed.

Pikachu: Yeah.

They then continued their tour and met Kingler at a pond.

Pikachu: Kingler!

The Giant Pincer Pokemon turned and look that it was his friend Pikachu.

Kingler: Oh hey, Pikachu. Glad you come to visit.

Pikachu: Kingler, these are the Pokemon we've met in Kalos.

Kingler then approached the Kalos Pokemon to greet them. And the one he approached was Pancham.

Kingler: Hi there! My name is Kingler. Nice to meet you.

Kingler then extended his giant pincer for a handshake. Of course this frightened the Panda Pokemon after seeing the huge pincer in front of him. He then moved a great distance away from Kingler.

Pancham: N-No need for formalities! M-My name's is P-Pancham!

Pancham then noticed a large shadow crept over him. With a freaked out look he turned his head around and saw that behind him was a large purple blob with eyes and a big mouth.

Muk: Hi! My name is Muk! Let's be friends!

Pancham: AAAAHH!

Pancham shrieked before he was smothered in a hug from Muk. The Kalos group was shocked as they could heard Pancham's muffled screams inside Muk.

Pikachu: That's Muk. He loves to make friends.

* * *

After freeing Pancham from Muk's hugs. They continued until they reached the hedge of the Ranch. Beneath the shade of a tree was Snorlax, sleeping as usual.

Pikachu: The big fella here is Snorlax.

Talonflame: I remember that Ash and the others tried to wake up a Snorlax once back in Kalos.

Bulbasaur: It was difficult to wake this guy up when Ash needed him. But in time he would wake up every time Ash would call him.

Pikachu: Ash is the only one that can wake Snorlax up without getting on his bad side.

Now this made the Kalos group a little confused.

Hawlucha: Why? What will happen after that?

Pikachu: Well, it was back in the Silver League Conference in Johto. Snorlax was asleep in the middle of a battle. But his opponent, a Hypno, used the move Dream Eater on him. Not only it harm him, but it also made him angry for being woken up. After that he easily destroyed the one who woke him up.

Now this scared the Kalos group when they heard what Snorlax is capable of.

Pancham: So… we'll wouldn't get on his bad side as long as we don't wake him up, right?

Pikachu and Bulbasaur nodded at that question. They then heard a rumbling sound and felt the earth tremble. They saw it was a horde of Tauros that were running near the hedge as part of their routine. The Kalos group didn't know what they are however.

Sylveon: What are they?

That, my friends, are called Tauros.

Talonflame: Did Ash caught one of them?

Pikachu: Not one of them. All 30 of them.

It took a moment for the Kalos group to process these words until they finally understood it.

Kalos Group: WHAAAT!?

Snorlax: (Grumble)…

This loud scream caused Snorlax to stir. Everyone closed their mouths in fear for awakening the Sleeping Pokemon. Fortunately, he want back to sleep, to the relief of everyone.

Talonflame: Why did Ash caught 30 Tauros?

Pikachu: It happened in a Safari Zone here in Kanto. It's a place were Trainers can catch Pokemon using Safari Balls. Every time Ash wanted to catch a Pokemon. A horde of Tauros came running in the way, until Ash used all 30 of his Safari Balls.

Everyone was shocked at Ash bad luck. Catching 30 Tauros only because they ran in the way. Just then, a shadow flew over them and the sound of flapping was heard. When Pikachu and the others looked up he saw that it was another of his old friends, Charizard.

Charizard: Hey there, Pikachu. Look's like I'm not the only one who's returned.

Charizard said as he landed in front of the group.

Pikachu: Hi, Charizard! How are things with you and Charla in the Charisific Valley?

Charizard reacted a little when Charla's name was mentioned but did his best not to show it. He actually started to have feelings for Charla, which is the reason why he became her bodyguard.

Charizard: Things are doing fine at the valley, and Charla too. Anyway, care to introduce me to your guest?

Pikachu then introduced everyone to Charizard. After that, Noivern stepped in front of the Fire Pokemon.

Noivern: Is it true, Mister? That you're Daddy's strongest Pokemon?

Noivern heard a lot of Ash's other Pokemon from Pikachu, and he became intrigued when learned about Charizard.

Charizard: Huh? Daddy?

Charizard was surprised when heard this young Noivern call Ash like that. Pikachu then explained to him how they met Noivern when he was just an egg, and very first person he saw when he was born was Ash. Charizard then understood as he proceed to answer the young Sound Wave Pokemon's question.

Charizard: To answer your question, I am one of Ash's strongest Pokemon. Infernape and Sceptile are Ash's strongest Pokemon as well. There is also fourth Pokemon though.

Noivern: Really? Who is it then?

Charizard: Sorry, I promised to keep it a secret.

Pikachu was glad that he did. Cause you see, Pikachu is different from his kind. He was a bit stronger than most other Pikachu's. It's also the sole reason why Team Rocket always chases him ever since their first ecnounter. Problem is, he can't fully unleash his true strength. It depends on how intense the battle is. He was able to fight Legendary Pokemon like Regice and Latios. But he lost to Viola's Vivillion because the battle wasn't intense enough.

Noivern: Mister Charizard, can you… um… Please, make me your apprentice!

Now this caught Charizard by surprise.

Charizard: Huh? My Apprentice?

Noivern: I wanted to be a strong Pokemon for Daddy. Mister Hawlucha allowed me to be your apprentice, so please?

Noivern bowed his head to the Fire Pokemon. Charizard was still a bit surprised by this but then a small smile formed on his face as he put his hand on the young Sound Wave Pokemon's shoulder. Noivern then raised his head looking at the smiling Fire Type.

Charizard: Alright, I'll make you my apprentice. But it's going to be tuff so you better be prepared.

Noivern: Yes, Mister Charizard!

Noivern was very happy as everyone smiled at the scene especially Hawlucha.

* * *

They then travelled through the forest following Bulbasaur, since he knows where their other Pokemon friends are. But then, Bulbasaue stopped as he got a bad sensation.

Pikachu: What's wrong, Bulbasaur.

The Bulb Pokemon was looking left and right in worry.

Bulbasaur: I'm getting the bad feeling that someone is after me. And there's only one Mon that comes in mind.

He then noticed a shadow above him, and when he looked up, he was shocked to see a big blue-horned Bug Type falling straight on top of him.

Bulbasaur: AAAAAHH!

BAM!

The Bug Type fell hard on the ground atop Bulbasaur, creating a cloud of sand and dirt. The Pokemom were all shocked at the scene that happened in front of him. When the cloud dissipated, it revealed the blue Bug Type with a horn on his head slurping on Bulbasaurs's bulb. Apparently, he's eating the sap that Bulbasaur's bulb produce.

Pikachu: Heracross!?

Heracross: Yummy.

The Single Horn Pokemon was seen enjoying eating Bulbasaur's sap, although said Pokemon wasn't happy at all.

Bulbasaur: Heracross! Get off me!

Bulbasaur then used Vine Whip to drive Heracross away.

Heracross: But your sap is so yummy!

Bulbasaur: I DON'T CARE! NOW GO AWAY!

With one final whip, Heracross flew away until he disappeared into the trees.

Bulbasaur: Pant, pant, pant…

After moving from his shock, Pikachu walked to his Grass/Poison Type friend.

Pikachu: Are you alright, Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: (Sighs)… Yeah, I'm fine. I just wished Heracross would stop doing that. Last night, I had a nightmare about him.

 _-Dream Flashback-_

 _Bulbasaur was walking in the forest doing his duties as an ambassador. But when he got through a clearing, he felt the earth tremble. The Pidgey's then flew in a panic as Bulbasaur now hears huge stomping sounds. Coming from the Forest was a giant Heracross with glowing red eyes._

 _Heracross: SAAAAAAP!_

 _Bulbasaur: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _-End of Dream Flashback-_

Pikachu: Wow… that's quite the nightmare.

?: There's an Unovan Pokemon here that can help you with that.

The Pokemon saw a Flying Type above a tree branch, which the Kalos Pokemon recognized as a Noctowl. However, this Noctowl was completely different as it is not only smaller then his kind, but his color also looked different.

Bulbasaur: Thanks, Noctowl. I'll think about it.

Pikachu: Guys, this is Noctowl. We joined Ash in the Jotho Region. Noctowl, these are our friends from the Kalos Region.

After introducing each other, and answered the Kalos Pokemon about his unique appearance, it was Noctowl's turn to ask a question.

Noctowl: So where are you guys heading?

Pikachu: I'm introducing our Kalos friends to our entire family. Is there anyone close by, Noctowl?

Noctowl aimed at a direction with his wing.

Noctowl: Bayleef, Totodile and Quilava are resting in a clearing in that direction. You can't miss it.

After saying goodbye to Noctowl, the group reached the clearing and saw Bayleef, Totodile and Quilava resting on a rock crop.

Pikachu: Hi, guys!

The Johto Starters heard him and saw Pikachu with a group of Pokemon they have never seen before.

Totodile: Pikachu! Good to see you again pal!

Totodile the grabbed Pikachu hands and started to dance with him. Unfortunately, Pikachu is not very good when he's dealing with dancing. Pachamp then stepped in between the two.

Pachamp: Wow, wow, wow! What are you doing actually?

Totodile: I'm dancing of course!

Pachamp just shook his head as he approached the Big Jaw Pokemon.

Panchamp: This is how you really dance! Watch!

The Panda then began showing his dancing moves, making Totodile's eyes widen in wonder before he finishes his dance with a pose.

Totodile: Wow! Can you teach me, please?

Pachamp nodded as he began to Totodile a few moves. While they were doing that, the Kalos group were introducing themselves to Quilava, Pikachu noted that Bayleef hasn't moved from her spot.

Pikachu: Bayleef, are you alright?

Bayleef: Yeah, I'm alright.

She half-lied, the truth is, Bayleef understood that she and Ash can't be a thing. And while she moved a little from her love for him, it still hurt her especially since she learned that a girl named Serena also has a crush on her Trainer (She's the only one who noticed it). It saddened her a lot, but when she met Serena, the two became quick friends because of their love for Ash. Because of this she was able to move on(a little), yet this doesn't mean that she wouldn't hug and cuddle her beloved Ash anymore. At the moment, Quilava was then meeting Braixen. The Fox Pokemon bending a little so she can meet Quilava at eye level.

Braixen: Hi there, my name is Braixen. Nice to meet you.

Braixen said a she gave a smile(that is equal to Serena's) with her eyes closed. Quilava felt his heart beat when he saw that smile. He's also paying a lot of attention to Braixen. He saw her soft yellow fur, her mesmerizing orange eyes, and her smile… oh, her smile was beautiful. Quilava's heart started to beat faster as a strong blush appeared on his face.

Quilava: H-Hi-Hi, I… am Q-Quil-lava…

Quilava was a nervous wreck alright. Braixen got a little worried after hearing Quilava, her face started to get a little closer to his, which makes things worse for the blushing Volcano Pokemon.

Braixen: Are you alright? You don't look well.

Quilava: I…umm… I, eh…

Quilava can't utter a single word now that Braixen is so close to his face, but then…

Bulbasaur: Hey, guys! Come check this out!

Braixen: Coming!

Braixen now stood up straight and went to the group that are huddling together, but not before unknowingly brushing her bushy tail on Quilava's face. The Fire Type was frozen as he felt the beautiful Pokemon soft fur brushing on his face. Once it ended, as Braixen then ran to the group, Quilava was frozen there with a strong blush on his face. Fire started to come out a little of his head and rear as well from his mouth. Quilava quickly took notice as he covered his mouth and turn of the fire on his back, but this caused him to feel dizzy as smoke quickly came out of his ears and then he fainted.

Pancham: Alright, are everybody ready?

The Panda Pokemon asked the group of Pokemon who sat on ground being their audience.

Pancham: Ready, Totodile?

Totodile: Ready!

After that, the two began dancing. Despite being just a while, Totodile was doing well as he's able to follow Pancham's rhythm, the two of them are perfectly in sync. The Pokemon were enjoying the show as it ended with the jumping up in the air and then landing in one spot, before tying their arms together so they can stand in their one leg together.

Pancham and Totodile: FINISH!

The Pokemon then applaud at the show, congratulating Pancham for teaching Totodile very well in a short time. Back with Quilava, he regained consciousness as he looked at the group before his eyes landed on the pretty Vixen that made his heart go wild.

Quilava: (Sighs)…

Quilava sighed dreamily as he continued watching Braixen.

* * *

The group then continued walking through the Forest, with Quilava now tagging along. They then stopped as Pikachu heard something thanks to him having better hearing. Out of the bushes came the Armor Pokemon Donphan, who was taking a stroll till saw Pikachu and his new friends.

Donphan: Oh hi, Pikachu! You're back!

Donphan waved at Pikachu with his trunk as he approach him.

Pikachu: Hi, Donphan! Come here, I want you the others.

After introducing Donphan to the Kalos Pokemon, he began to tell the others about the Armor Pokemon.

Pikachu: Donphan here was hatched from an Egg Ash won as a prize in the Extreme Pokemon Race.

This intrigued Noivern when he heard that.

Noivern: Donphan hatched from an Egg?

Pikachu: Yep. Back then he was a Phanpy when he hatched.

Noivern then approached slowly to Donphan.

Noivern: Then… does that make him… my brother.

This sure caught Donphan by surprise.

Donphan: Brother?

Pikachu: Noivern was hatched from an Egg that we found in the forest.

Donphan now understood and began to think about it.

Donphan: Brothers, huh? I like that.

He then raised his trunk for a handshake.

Donphan: Well then, Noivern. My name is Donphan. Nice to meet you.

Noivern happily grabbed his new brother trunk.

Noivern: Yay!

They then heard the sound of flapping wings and landing on Donphan was the Swallow Pokemon, Swellow.

Swellow: Hi, Pikachu! You're back!

Pikachu: It's good to be back, Swellow.

He then around to his Kalos friends.

Pikachu: Guys, this is Swellow. He's the first Pokemon Ash caught in the Hoenn Region, and the tuffest Flying-type around here.

Talonflame: Really?

Bulbasaur: Yes, Swellow here is known take on Electric attacks and continued to stay strong.

Now this brought a shock to Talonflame and intrigue from Hawlucha. It's not easy for a Pokemon to handle their type disadvantage.

Swellow: I don't want to brag, but it's true. I'm not letting a disadvantage defeat me so easily. In fact, that one time me and Pikachu used an interesting tekniek known as the Thunder Armor.

Hawlucha: Thunder Armor? What's that?

Pikachu: It's a tekniek I used during the battle with the twin Gym Leaders, Tate and Liza. First, I launch a Thunder attack at the sky, then the attack comes back down and I let it hit me, allowing me to be coated in an armor made of thunder. Other Pokemon can use Thunder Armor as well, as long as their close to me. Though they have to endure the attack of course, and Swellow here is best suited for the job.

Talonflame was very impressed by Swellow as he looked at the Swallow Pokemon with admiration. He then walked towards Swellow as he jumped from Donphan.

Talonflame: Hi there, my name is Talonflame. Nice to meet you.

Swellow: It's nice to meet another fellow Flying-type. How about we race each other some time? What do you say, Talonflame?

Talonflame nodded confidently.

Talonflame: You bet, I wouldn't lose to you just so you know.

Continuing their tour, they then met an unusual pair talking to each other. Glalie and Torkoal.

Pikachu: Hey Glalie! Torkoal! Guess who's back!

The two Pokemon turned around and were happy to see their good friend Pikachu.

Glalie: Pikachu's back! Yeah!

Pikachu: It's good to see you two too. Anyway, these are our new friends.

Pikachu then started the introduction, starting with Pancham.

Pikachu: This guy name is Pancham. He's a Pokemon that goes with Serena, a friend we made in Kalos.

Pancham: Hi there!

He then turned to Braixen.

Pikachu: Her name is Baixen. She's the Fire Starter from Kalos.

Braixen: Nice to meet you.

Pikachu: And lastly is Sylveon.

Sylveon then gave her signature smile.

Sylveon: Hello.

The Mouse Pokemon then turned to Ash's Kalos group.

And these are new members of our family. Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern.

The three Kalos Pokemon greeted when their name was said.

Glalie: It's nice meet new friends, I'm Glalie.

Glalie then heard something beside him. The other Pokemon heard as well, and saw that it was Torkoal who was shaking.

Pikachu: Uh oh.

Bulbasaur: We should have seen this coming.

Torkoal: New friends…? YYYAAAAAAAAAAY!

Smoke then came out of Torkoal's nostrils and back. Everyone got caught in the smoke as coughing could be heard. When the smoke cleared, everyone were all covered in soot.

Talonflame: Cough, cough… What was that for!

Pikachu: Sorry, that's how Torkoal is.

But just then, a sense of dread filled Pikachu. As he remembered something like this happened before. He slowly turned around and saw Braixen covered in soot as well, and she doesn't look happy.

Braixen: Grrrr….

Everyone saw Braixen behavior and despite some of the Pokemon not knowing her much, they felt it will be dangerous the way she is now.

Pikachu: H-Hang on, Braixen! Torkoal didn't meant it! He's very emotional and this normally happens!

Sylveon then tried to calm Braixen as well.

Sylveon: Braixen? Are you okay?

After few moments, Braixen responded, albeit with an angry tone in her voice.

Braixen: I'm alright. My fur got a little dirty, that's all.

Torkoal then bowed his head as he apologized with tears in his eyes.

Torkoal: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I have no control when my smoke comes out! I'm so sorry!

Braixen then raised her head, and everyone shivered as they saw the angry look in her eyes.

Braixen: It's alright. Next time, I'll keep my distance.

Never dirty this fire Vixen fur, other wise you'll be in serious trouble!

* * *

After managing to calm Braixen, the Pokemon then went to a big lake to clean the soot out of their bodies. Luckily for them, Palpitoad, Corpish and Buizel were there. They helped clean them using their Bubblebeam, Water Gun, or a weak Hydro Pump. They also got help from Staraptor, who created a gust of wind to help them dry off quickly.

Staraptor: There, you're all done now.

The Pokemon's skin are squeaky clean now that they rid of the soot and had a good bath, and Braixen was the most happy out of all of them.

Braixen: Thank you, Staraptor!

Staraptor: It was nothing.

As that was going on, Buizel then approached Hawlucha.

Buizel: Hey, I heard that where you come from, you were called the Forest Champion.

Hawlucha: The Forest I once lived is place for Fighting-Type Pokemon to come and perfect their combat skills. The strongest among all of them will earn the title of the Forest Champion.

Buizel was very intrigued as he thought about it.

Buizlel: Hmm… Perhaps I should learn a bit more of combat.

Hawlucha: Why's that?

Buizel: I trained a lot on my own before I met Ash and he others. But then I decided to join them since there are lots of strong Pokemon out there.

Hawlucha understood what he meant. He faced a lot of intense battles since he joined Ash.

Hawlucha: Well then, if that's the case then I think I can teach you a few things.

Buizel nodded as he was glad about that.

Buizel: Hey, how about we have spar tomorrow?

Hawlucha: Sounds good.

These two are gonna get along very well. Meanwhile, Pancham was cleaning his glasses before he heard a strange sound.

Pancham: Huh?

What he saw was something strange. Moving on the earth was some sort of fin that plowing the ground before stopping near the Panda Pokemon. Pancham tried getting a closer look before something burst out of the ground, and before he knew it, something has latched into his head. It was no other then Gible as has bitten the newcomers head. A few seconds, Pancham got back his senses and started screaming.

Pancham: AAAAAAHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!

The Pokemon watched Pancham screaming and running in circles. Some of them sweat dropped at Pancham's behavior while others tried their best not to laugh. Gible finally let go of the Panda's head, and Pancham retaliated back at the Land Shark in fury.

Pancham: Arm Thrust!

He repeatedly hit Gible's face till he retaliated as well.

Gible: Rock Smash!

With his glowing orange fist, Gible hit Pancham on the face and send him on the ground only for the angry Panda to get up again. Before Bulbasaur tried to stop them…

?: Leaf Blade!

A green blur passed quickly between the two quarrelling Pokemon. Not only it knock them of their feet but also creating a long gash on the ground. When the Pokemon looked for the one who stopped the fight, they saw it was no other than Sceptile who powered down his Leaf Blade. After seeing the Forest Pokemon, Pancham and Gible knew that he's not someone to mess with. Bulbasaur the approached Sceptile.

Bulbasaur: Thanks, Sceptile. Even though you don't get involved in the problems of others, I'm glad you've come to help.

Sceptile: Your welcome. So, are these the Pokemon Ash caught in the Kalos Region?

Pikachu: Yes. These are Hawlucha, Noivern and Talonflame. The others are with Ash new friend, Serena. These are Sylveon, Braixen and Pancham.

Sceptile noticed that Ash only brought 3 Pokemon. Pikachu told Sceptile that he will explain when everyone are gathered. Moving on, Palpitoad told them that Oshawott, Gliscor and Snivy are watching Infernape and Pignite train on the tall cliff that's on the other side of the lake. Once they reached the top, they Infernape training Pignite while the others were watching. Infernape and Pignite along with Charizard became good friends duo to having the same experience of being abandoned by their Trainers.

Pikachu: Hey guys.

Everyone turned and saw Pikachu coming to them with new faces. Just then, Oshawott moved quickly and now stood in front of Sylveon.

Oshawott: Hi there! My name is Oshawott.

He the brought a pink flower out of nowhere and presented it to Sylveon, much to her surprise.

Oshawott: Here, take this flower. It's pretty just like you.

Sylveon: Eh… um…

Sylveon couldn't say anything as she became a nervous wreck just like when she was a Eevee. She doesn't know how to handle this when Pokemon speak to her like this.

Sylveon: " _This guy is acting just like Quilladin. Sweet Cresselia. What should I do, what must I say?"_

She didn't have find a way out however as an annoyed Grass Snake hit the Otter with a Vine Whip on his head.

Oshawott: OW! What was that for, Snivy!?

Snivy: You really should stop flirting with other girls, especially one who is so shy! Besides, you don't know how to talk to a girl.

Snivy said the last part calmly with her eyes closed and arms crossed, which only made Oshawott upset.

Oshawott: Me?! Then what about you, Snivy?

This caused Snivy's eyes to widen as she knew where Oshawott is about to say.

Oshawott: You have trouble talking every time you're in a conversation with…

Snivy: LEAF STORM!

Oshawott didn't finished his sentence as he was caught in Snivy's Leaf Storm before being thrown down the big lake.

Snivy: We're talking about you, not me you slacker!

Snivy said angrily at Oshawott, while the Intertwining Pokemon sighed in relief, although she didn't expect that to happen. In reality, she started to have feelings for the Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. At first when she was a Eevee she was afraid of him, but when she evolved into Sylveon she began to see him for who he is. He's kind, strong, brave and is a leader like his partner, Ash. Just like her partner, Serena, who has a crush on Ash, she is starting to have a crush on Pikachu. But she is to shy to tell him that despite her evolution.

Sylveon: Are you okay?

Snivy: Yeah… I'm fine. My name is Snivy and the slacker just now is Oshawott.

Oshawott: I HEAR THAT!

The others heard Oshawott yell from the lake, and they couldn't help but laugh at the poor Pokemon, with Snivy giving a small smile in amusement.

* * *

After that, they then went to a sandy part of the ranch were they found Leavanny carrying a bunch of leaves in his arms.

Pikachu: Hi there, Leavanny!

The Bug/Grass type turned to the source of the voice and was happy to see Pikachu.

Leavanny: Oh hey there, Pikachu!

He then turned his attention to the Kalos Pokemon.

Leavanny: I'm guessing these are our guest from Kalos?

Pikachu: Yep. These are Serena's Pokemon. Their names are Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon.

The three mentioned Pokemon greeted back at the Nurturing Pokemon.

Pikachu: And these are new members of our family. Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern.

After the introduction was done, Leavanny started to weave the leaves he carried with a few cutting from his arms and holding with silk.

Leavanny: Great! Allow me to make these for you guys!

A few moments later, the Kalos group were now seen wearing leaf hoods, although they didn't understand it at first.

Pancham: Um… What are these?

Leavanny: They're leaf hoods. Take it as a welcome to Kanto.

Sylveon: Well it's kinda of neat.

Sylveon said happily as she liked the gift. The same goes for Noivern, who's head is a bit larger then the rest.

Noivern: Yeah! Me too!

The Pokemon couldn't help but smile at the two of them. They then heard a sound as they saw a dark blue rock-like Pokemon rising from the sand.

Pikachu: Boldore! How's it going?

Boldore: Hi, Pikachu! I'm doing fine, thank you.

Pikachu: By the way, is Krookodile around here as well?

Boldore: Krookodile? He's… um…

?: Hey there, everybody!

Everyone turned around seeing Krookodile, but to their surprise he was wearing the same jacket the Squirtle Squad had. Only this one has his face on the back.

Krookodile: Check me out, guys! Ash's Mom made me my own jacket just like the Squirtle Squad! How do you like me now?

Everyone fell facedown anime style except the ones who already know about this. When they got back up they heard soft wing flaps and saw it was Ash's female flier Unfezant. Pikachu then introduced her to everyone till Talonflame was the last.

Pikachu: And lastly is our Flying/Fire type, Talonflame.

Talonflame: Uh… Hi there. My name is… umm…

Talonflame spoke nervously as Unfezant giggled at this as she approached him.

Unfezant: Please, relax and calm yourself. My name is Unfezant, and I'm from the Unova Region.

The Proud Pokemon said softly as she batted her eyes at him.

Talonflame: Eh… Nice to meet you too, Unfezant.

Seeing her gorgeous eyes, Talonflame has a strong blush on his face and his heart was beating quickly.

Pancham: Oh brother.

Pancham sighed at this only to be reprimanded by Braixen.

* * *

A few minutes has passed and we see the group chasing Pancham who is angrily chasing Scraggy.

Pikachu: Pancham stop! Head-butting is Scraggy's way to say Hi!

Unfortunately the Panda Pokemon was too angry to listen, but then he noticed that Scraggy stopped as he passed him. Before he tried to wonder why he crashed into something, or someone. When he looked up he saw it was a giant Turtle with a small three on his back.

?: You're not bothering this young one, are you?

Pancham: N-No sir, I promise I wouldn't bother him again!

The terrified Pancham quickly got up and joined the others. Bulbasaur then walked to the giant Turtle side.

Bulbasaur: Everyone, I like for you to meet Torterra. He's an ambassador like me who resolves problems that are to big for me to handle. Torterra, these are…

Torterra: I know who they are, Tailow already told me and their description. The one's that Ash caught in Kalos are Talonflame, Hawlucha and Noivern. I'm I right?

The trio nodded their heads as Torterra turned his attention to Serena's Pokemon.

Torterra: And the two lovely girls are Braixen and Sylveon.

The two females liked how gentle and polite Torterra is.

Braixen: Yep, that's us.

Sylveon: It's nice to meet you, Mr. Torterra.

Torterra just gave a laugh at that.

Torterra: (Laughs)… Please, just Torterra. No need to be formal.

Pancham: Hey! What about me?

Pancham was the only one who Torterra didn't mention.

Torterra: Oh yeah. You're Pancham, the one who's bullying this young kid.

Pancham: Wha? I wasn't bullying him! He hit me on the head!

Pancham pointed his fingers at his head and then at Scraggy, who was only waving at Torterra.

Pikachu: Well then, I'm sure the others must be already finished with what they're doing, so it's time to start our usual meeting. Bulbasaur?

Bulbasaur: On it.

At these words, light began to gather inside Bulbasaur's bulb.

Bulbasaur: Solar beam! Instead of a beam, a ball of light was launched into the air. When it was high enough, it exploded into a shower of colorful lights. The Kalos Pokemon were in awe at the sight.

Noivern: What is that?

Pikachu: You see, Bulbasaur can use his Solar Beam to call different Pokemon depending on the pattern. Soon the others will all come here.

Thump!

Crobat: Huh? What's that?

Everyone heard the thumping sound as well as it is getting louder.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

Steelix: Huh? It's coming from over there.

Just as Steelix said these words, a huge mecha with four legs and four tentacle arms came crashing the three's in it's path. It has a giant R on it and stood in front of the Pokemon.

Talonflame: What the!?

Before anyone could react, the four arms attacked and grabbed the Kalos Pokemon.

Pikachu: Oh no!

Bulbasaur: (Gasp)…!

A door then opened on the mecha and Captured Pokemon were thrown inside before closing. It is then that Bulbasaur saw the insignia and groaned as he knew what this mean.

Bulbasaur: (Groans)… Not them again.

However, he got it wrong as he heard an unfamiliar laugh and then the culprits rises above the mecha.

Male voice: Prepare for trouble, you've got that right.

Female voice: And make it double.

Male voice: We're here for a fight.

The culprits were then revealed to be Cassidy and Butch.

Cassidy: To infect the world with devastation.

Butch: To blight all people in every nation.

Cassidy: To denounce the goodness of truth and love.

Butch: To extend our wrath to the stars above.

Cassidy: Cassidy.

Butch: And Butch of course.

Cassidy: We're Team Rocket, circling the Earth, day and night!

Butch: Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight.

The Pokemon couldn't believe it as they hasn't seen Cassidy and Butch in a long time. Except Scraggy as he never met them.

Scraggy: Those aren't the weird guys we know.

Pikachu: They are the other Team Rocket. That's Cassidy, and he's Buffy.

Butch just got an angry thick mark appear on his head.

Butch: It's Butch, you hear me! Butch!

Cassidy looked at him weird.

Cassidy: Who are you talking to?

Butch: I may not understand Pokemon, but I'm very sure that Mouse got my name wrong!

Bulbasaur: Man this guy is sensitive.

Cassidy: Now to get the rest of you guys!

Cassidy and Butch heading back inside the mech control room as it approached the Pokemon.

Pikachu: We have to free the others first.

Torterra: EVERYONE STAND ASIDE!

All the Pokemon turned their heads and saw that Torterra was about to do something. They saw Torterra's hind claws started to glow white and began to run, while at he created a rocky ramp.

Torterra: Rock Climb!

Cassidy and Butch: Uh oh!

That's all Cassidy and Butch could say as Torterra jumped from the ramp and pierced right through the mech, creating a hole back and front which allowed the Kalos Pokemon to escape.

Pikachu: Come out, everyone!

Hawlucha and Talonflame, being Flying type, were able to get out of their not so long imprisonment by flying back to the others. As for Serena's Pokemon, they climbed on Noivern's back as they were the last to get out.

Cassidy: Oh no you don't! Get back here!

Cassidy tried to grabbed the escaped Pokemon back with one of their Robotic arms, but Pikachu and Palpitoad stepped in.

Pikachu: Thunderbolt!

Palpitoad: Water Gun!

The attack hit the robotic hand causing an explosion, but the shockwave it created hit Noivern and caused Braixen to fall off.

Braixen: AAAAAAAHH!

Pancham and Sylveon: Braixen!

But then, Quilava was running at high-speed to save Braixen, and he cushioned her fall by using himself as said cushion.

Braixen: Huh?

Braixen opened her eyes as she noticed she wasn't hurt. She then heard a groan and saw that she was on top of Quilava. She then understood that the Volcano Pokemon saved her.

Braixen: Quilava, you saved me?

Quilava: (Groan)… Yeah. Are you okay, Braixen?

The Fire Fox gave a thankful smile at him.

Braixen: Yeah, thanks to you.

Quilava then lifted himself from the ground with Braixen still on his back.

Quilava: Hang on. It isn't over yet.

Braixen wrapped her arms on his neck. Despite her being bigger then he is, he was able to brought her to safety with the others.

Cassidy: Why you little… Don't you think you've already won! We still have a few tricks up our sleeves so you better surrender to us or…

Cassidy was immediately cut off when she saw all of Ash's Pokemon coming. The Pokemon came since they saw Bulbasaur's calling in the sky, but they didn't expect to see Team Rocket.

Squirtle: What! Team Rocket!?... Wait a minute.

Squirtle lowered down his glasses to take a better look at the people behind the windscreen, and saw that it wasn't Jessie and James. Meowth wasn't there too.

Gliscor: Hey. That's not the same Team Rocket we know.

A few Pokemon, along with the majority of Hoenn and Unova has not met Cassidy and Butch.

Charizard: These are another group that we rarely deal with. Her name is Cassidy, and the other guy is _pitiful_.

He said the last name on purpose, waiting to get a reaction, and it did.

Butch: It's Butch! Get it!? Butch!

Pikachu then took the lead.

Pikachu: Alright everyone! Let us show Team Rocket what we can really do!

All the Pokemon roared as they launched their long rang attacks at the mech (Hawlucha giving a boost to Scraggy's Focus Blast with High-Jump Kick), destroying it and sending Team Rocket flying.

Butch: You know, facing the twerps Pokemon at their home might not be such a good idea.

Cassidy: URGH! And it was a simple order! Catching Kalos Pokemon for Dr. Samba!

Ring… ring…

Cassidy heard her Phone calling as she picked it up and put it on her ear.

Cassidy: Hello?

Dr. Namba: IT'S NAMBA!

Cassidy cringed as she and Butch continued flying in the air.

Cassidy and Butch: Looks like we're blasting off the same as those losers!

Cassidy and Biff then disappeared leaving only a twinkle.

Butch: IT'S BUCTH! Come on Narrator! Not you too!?

The Pokemon then began to relax as the trouble was over.

Squirtle: Man, it feels very nostalgic doing that.

Everyone besides Kalos agreed with him. They looked at each other and then they started laughing, enjoying the moment.

* * *

Now that everyone are together, Pikachu started to tell about his adventure in the Kalos Region.

Pikachu: Now, where do I start?

Gliscor: Start when you and Ash arrived at Kalos of course!

Pikachu: Yeah. Me and Ash arrived in Kalos after a long time flying in the plane. When we got there, we headed to Lumiose City to challenge the Gym Leader at Prism Tower.

This brought a shock to the Pokemon.

Infernape: He already arrived at Kalos and not one day you two already challenged a Gym Leader? Tell me that you won!

Pikachu only gave a sheepish smile.

Pikachu: Sadly, no. Apparently we needed four Gym Badges in order to challenge the Gym.

All the Pokemon groaned in disappointment at that.

Pikachu: But that's not all. When he heard Ash didn't had any badges, he shocked us!

All: What?!

Pikachu: And after that, we dropped down a hatch and thrown high from the tower.

All: WHAT!?

The Pokemon couldn't believe what they heard. What kind of Gym Leader would do that to the challengers.

Pikachu: Luckily, we were saved from a hard landing thanks to our soon to be friends Bonnie and Clemont.

Sceptile: It's not surprising that Ash always make new friends.

Pikachu: Yeah. After that, we fought Clemont in a battle with my opponent being his Bunnelby. And I've got to say, I was surprised at how he was able to counter my Thunderbolt. But then, they came…

The Pokemon had a bored look on their faces.

All: Team Rocket?

Pikachu: Team Rocket.

Krookodile: Those guys will never give up, huh?

Pikachu: Yeah… Anyway, I was about to be hit by my own move thanks to Wobbufet until I was saved by a Froakie.

Kingler: Froakie?

Braixen: He's a Water Starter that beginning Trainers from Kalos can choose. I'm also a startes as well, my pre-evolved form was Fennekin.

Pikachu then continued narrating.

Pikachu: Unfortunately, Froakie got injured. So after sending Team Rocket flying, we went to the Pokemon Lab to heal Froakie. It is then were we met Professor Sycamore. It is then we learned something interesting about Froakie.

The Pokemon got curious about that.

Pikachu: Apparently, Froakie's Trainer has given up on him.

Now this brought a surprise to them, especially the ones who had bad experience with their previous trainers.

Snivy: I don't need to guess why this Trainer gave up on him. It's because the Trainer doesn't care for his Pokemon!

Nonody knows much about Snivy's past, but they could piece it together that she had a terrible trainer once, and that's something that can make her upset.

Pignite: Calm down, Snivy.

The Fire Pig tried to calm down the Grass Snake.

Pikachu: Actually Snivy, that's not the case this time.

This brought a surprised to Snivy. She then asked rudely.

Snivy: What do you mean!?

Pikachu: You all know that the Starter Pokemon is to be chosen as the first Pokemon for beginner Trainers, right?

Everyone nodded at that.

Pikachu: Froakie is a Pokemon for new Trainers. But this _Froakie_ is different from the others.

Bayleef: Different? How?

Pikachu: Froakie has a tendency of disobeying his Trainers, and he left them because he didn't like them. And there are times when the Trainers give up on Froakie and send him back to the lab.

Now this was quite the news they didn't expect.

Pignite: You mean… Froakie had more then one Trainer?! And he simply left them or they gave up on him!? All because he disobeyed them?!

Steelix: Why would this Froakie do such a thing?

Pikachu: We learned that Froakie has a strong desire to become strong.

Charizard: To become strong?

Pikachu: Yes. He learned that he'll be able to have his wish with the help of a Human. So when he was given to Professor Sycamore, he wants to choose a Human to be his Trainer. But they didn't meet up to his standards, that's why he always leave or disobeys them.

The Pokemon were now speechless after that.

Snivy: It's not common for a Pokemon to choose their Trainer. Although there are a few here who have done that, me included.

Pikachu: Anyway, with Froakie now recuperating, Ash and Clemont asked the Professor what kind of research he's been doing. Apparently, he's researching evolution. But this evolution was something I didn't even thought it existed.

Now everyone was curious about what kind of evolution Professor Sycamore was looking at.

Squirtle: Don't keep us waiting.

Pikachu: Apparently, it's seems that us Pokemon has an additional evolutionary stage.

The was long silence as the Pokemon processed this, and they all looked at Pikachu in surprise.

Crobat: We have… an additional evolution stage?

Sceptile: Are you telling us Pikachu, that we can still evolve?

Pikachu: That's right.

Squirtle: Wow.

Bulbasaur: Unbelievable.

Pikachu: It's called Mega Evoltion. In order to achieve it, the Trainer must hold a Keystone, and the Pokemon must hold a Mega Stone. It also requires the strong bond between Human and Pokemon.

Snivy: Strong bond, between Humans and Pokemon.

Pikachu: And not only that, we can turn back to our original forms after we evolve this way.

Snivy: What!? We can turn back?

A temporary evolution, it must be very powerful if the change is temporary.

Pikachu: However, there exist different types of Mega Stones that'll only works for certain Pokemon. Although it is possible that all Pokemon can Mega Evolve.

Swellow: Can any of us here Mega Evolve?

Pikachu: Yes. Glalie.

Glalie perked when he heard his name, surprised that he's able to do this Mega Evolution stuff.

Pikachu: Heracros…

Pikachu stopped his sentence when he saw Heracross sneaking at Bulbasaur again. The Bulb Pokemon caught Pikachu sight and turned his head to the Bug/Fighting Type that's trying to eat his sap again. Giving him a glare was enough for him to retreat.

Pikachu: Ahem! Sceptile.

The Forest Pokemon kept his surprise to himself, although he was glad that he can Mega Evolve too.

Pikachu: And lastly, is Charizard. Although Charizard is a unique case since they have two Mega Evolved forms.

Charizard: I have two Mega forms? Yes!

Pikachu: Just then, Team Rocket came back to cause trouble again. I don't know what they did, but they attached some sort of collar on a Garchomp that lives in the lab and caused her pain and drove her on a rampage. She flew out of the lab until she reached Prism Tower. Ash, along with me and Froakie, followed Grachomp all the way to the top of Prism Tower. There we were able to save Garchomp by destroying the collar. But then…

Pikachu hesitated to say what happened next.

Palpitoad: What happened then, Pikachu?

Pikachu: The floor I was in was weakened by Garchomp's attacks. And I sorta… fell.

Torkoal: You fell!?

Pikachu: Yeah. And Ash jumped down to catch me.

The Pokemon knew how selfless Ash is. He always care about them… Wait a minute…

Staraptor: Ash didn't have me or Charizard to fly!

Pikachu: Yeah. Ash didn't though this through before he jumped.

Glalie: But somebody saved you, right?

Pikachu: Yeah. We were save by a Blaziken. But this one had a different appearance. When he put us to safety, he then joined a man who's a disguise that looks like Blaziken.

Totodile: A disguise? So he's like Gligarman and Gligirl?

Oshawott: And the Mighty Accelguard?

Pikachu: Yep. We later saw Blaziken change and was back to how he originally looked like. Professor Sycamore then told that it was Mega Blaziken.

Corpish: Mega Blaziken…

Pikachu: The next day in the morning, me and Ash started our journey. But not before Froakie choose to go with Ash.

Squirtly: Who doesn't want to go with Ash? Having him as a friend and being at his side?

Everyone laughed at Squirtle's little joke, knowing it is true.

Pikachu: (Laugh)… Yeah, Clemont must have the same idea as he decided to join us along with Bonnie. We started headed to the Santanule City for our first Gym Battle. There we met Dedenne, who Clemont caught cause Bonnie took a liking to the little guy.

Pikachu was then interrupted by Talonflame.

Talonflame: Next, they met yours truly. Back when I was just a Fletchinder.

Pikachu: And you caused us a few troubles back then.

Talonflame only turned his head away with an embarrassed look on his face.

Pikachu: We then arrived at Santanule City where we faced the Gym Leader Viola, who is Alexa's younger sister. Sadly… we lost.

Buizel: That doesn't happen very often.

Pikachu: Yeah. We then started to train after that. It is then that Ash met Serena.

Scraggy: The cute girl?

Everyone looked at Scraggy for saying that.

Pikachu: Yeah… Apparently, she met Ash during Professor Oak Summer Camp when they were young. Although, it took Ash some time to remember.

Bulbasaur: He can be forgetful sometimes.

The Pokemon nodded in accordance with that.

Pikachu: After successfully winning our first Gym Badge. We went Back to Lumiose where we learned a shocking truth. Clemont _is_ the Gym Leader of the Lumiose Gym.

Tauros: He's the Gym Leader!?

Oshawott: But then who was the jerk that shock you and Ash and threw you out of the building?

Pikachu: You see, Clemont is an Inventor, and he's very passionate about it. But duo to his duties as a Gym Leader, he has less time to invent. He then created a Robot to take care of his Gym duties. But something went wrong and his Robot kicked him out of his own Gym.

Noctowl: So a Robot that he created kicked him out of his Gym and took over?

Pikachu: Yes, and he's doing a terrible job. Even though some Trainers have four Badges, he's hard on them and gave the same treatment he did to me and Ash when they lose to him. Fortunately with our help, Clemont managed to beat Clembot and take back his Gym. Ash then promised that he'll challenge Clemont once he got eight Gym Badges. And Clemont entrusted his Gym to Clembot once he made him better, so he and Bonnie can continue to travel with Ash and Serena.

Donphan: What happened next?

Pikachu: Before we moved to the next Gym, a Starter Pokemon known as Chespin joined Clemont. He acts just like you, Oshawott, now that I think about it.

Oshawott: Me?

Pancham: Goofing around and flirting with girls.

Snivy: Yeah. That's how Oshawott is.

Oshawott gave an annoyed look at Snivy.

Pikachu: After defeating Grant, the Rocky Type Gym Leader of Cyllage City and climber fanatic , we met with the Champion of Kalos, Diantha.

Infernape: Did you face the Champion?

Pikachu: Yeah. And I lost easily even without her needing to Mega Evolve.

Marshtomp: Gardevoir can Mega Evolve?

Pikachu: Yep. We were able to see it in action when she fought against Team Rocket. We also met Korrina and Lucario on the way. Korrina was about to be the next Gym Leader of the Shalour Gym. In order for her to become Gym Leader, she needs a Mega Stone known as the Lucarionite. However, when she Mega Evolved Lucario…

Charizard: What happened?

Pikachu: Lucario went out of control. He started to fight brutally and he would have done the same thing to Ash if Korrina's Gradnfather and his Lucario hadn't stepped in.

Quilava: Does this have something to do with Mega Evolution?

Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu: Yes. Apparently they have to be in sync. And Lucario sometimes attacks without Korrina's commands, that is what went wrong. Fortunately, they were able to master Mega Evolution. After that, we went our different ways. We he had to do some special training since we have trouble fighting Korrina, and her Lucario is more powerful now that he can Mega Evolve.

Torterra: Did anything interesting happened then?

Pikachu: After we left Summer Camp and Hawlucha joined our team, we met a Pokemon named Diancie. Not only was she a Mythical Pokemon, but she was also a Princess.

Now this sure surprised the Pokemon. A Mythical who is a Princess.

Marstomp: A Mythical Princess? Now I really want to meet her!

Marshtomp however cringed when he saw Croagunk ready to jab him with Poison Jab again.

Marshtomp: Ehh… Maybe later.

Pikachu: Diancie lives in a underground place called the Diamond Domain, which is powered by a titanic Diamond known as the Hearth Diamond.

Boldore: A titanic Diamond?

Pikachu: However, the Diamond is loosing its power, and Diancie's duty is to create a new Heart Diamond. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to do it. So she went to find Xerneas for help.

Bayleef: Who's Xerneas?

Pikachu: She's a Legendary Pokemon with the power to give life. We joined to help Diancie to find Xerneas in the Allearth Forest, which unfortunately, her counterpart, Yveltal, was there.

Geodude: Counterpart?

Pikachu: Yes. While Xerneas give life, Yveltal takes it away. He's truly a terrifying existence. And he awoke since we were fighting a group of competing thieves who wanted Diancie's Diamond-creating powers. Fortunately, Xerneas saved us and stopped Yveltal. Apparently, despite being known as the Pokemon of Destruction, he isn't actually evil. He's still terrifying however, as he took the life energy of the Forest, Humans and Pokemon. Me included. If it wasn't for Xerneas, I wouldn't still be here.

All the Pokemon shivered in fear, not expecting that such a terrifying Pokemon existed.

Pikachu: After finishing helping Diancie, we arrived at the Shalour Gym and faced Korrina. It was a hard battle, but I managed to beat Mega Lucario and earned our third Gym Badge.

Buizel: You managed to beat a Mega Evolved Pokemon!?

Buizel looked at Pikachu incredulous.

Pikachu: Yep. Moving on, we met new rivals during our journey, Trevort and Trierno. And Serena also had three rivals, Mimi, Shauna and Miette. At that time, Pancham joined Serena's team. And after that, Clemont rebuild his friendship with a Luxio met when he was young…

Pikachu got all silent all of a sudden, which confused the Pokemon at this.

Palpitoad: Something wrong, Pikachu?

Pikachu raised his head before turning his attention to Bulbasaur.

Pikachu: Bulbasaur, do you remember someone say that there's no such thing as a bad Pokemon?

Bulbasaur nodded his head at this, wondering where Pikachu is going with this.

Pikachu: Well, they were wrong. Big time that is.

Bulbasuar: What are you talking about, Pikachu?

Pikachu: We have encountered a strange woman named Madame X who is accompanied by a Malamar. A Pokemon with powerful hypnotic abilities. She was trying to create an army of hypnotized Pokemon and planned adding me in their group. So Ash and the others teamed up with Team Rocket to stop her. But later, we learned that Madame X was actually Officer Jenny, who's also has been hypnotized, which means… Malamar was the true evil mastermind.

The Pokemon were absolutely shocked when they heard that. An evil Pokemon!

Torkoal: W-What did he want!? Why would he do something like this!?

Pikachu: Malamar was secretly creating some sort of strange device, which he destroyed before escaping. As for your last question, world domination.

The Pokemon were speechless now. For their whole live they believed Humans are the only ones capable of evil. They were wrong.

Pikachu: We then encountered the Malamar again only this time there were two more. After teaming up with the same Officer Jenny from before and Team Rocket again, we learned that the Malamar's have hypnotized many Human Scientist to create a device that will change the world in their image.

Noctowl: A device that can change the world?

Pikachu: Yeah. I'm very sure you saw the strange change in the sky.

Did Pokemon did remember as everyone saw the sky change into a strange color.

Oshawott: That freaky weather was caused by them!?

Pikachu: We were able to stop their plans, but they escaped again and vowed to return.

The Pokemon let this sink in their heads before Bulbasaur spoke.

Bulbasaur: I guess it was naïve to think that there was no such thing as an evil Pokemon.

Everybody nodded their heads, before Pikachu moved on with the story.

Pikachu: After winning our fourth Badge from Ramos At Coumarine City, and after Pancham and Goomy joined our group, we arrived at Lumiose City for our Gym Battle with Clemont and won. We then traveled to the Wetlands which we learned it was Goomy's, now a Goodra, homeland. Sadly, it was in a strife with for the waters of the Wetlands.

Corsola: Why would they fight over water? There should be plenty for everyone.

Pikachu: The water there has special curative processes. The leader, a blue Florges, attacked them because she believed that the resident are causing the scarcity of the water and made the healing water stop working, since she needed to cure her sick child, Floette.

Bulbasaur: But the Pokemon wouldn't do such a thing! What caused for her to think of something so absurd!?

Pikachu: Florges does thing a bit too far, and she knows it now. The cause of the water's scarcity was caused by no other than Team Rocket themselves!

The Pokemon got upset when they heard that those three were the ones resposible.

Squirtle: Should have seen that coming.

Pikachu: They've been draining the Wetlands water for days until they got everything. Seeing her mistakes, Florges teamed up with us and stopped Team Rocket. After that, Florges group formed a truce with the Wetlands residence and started to live together. Ash then had to say Goodra goodbye because he wanted to become stronger to protect his homeland. Goodra has now become the Wetlands protector and ambassador.

Everybody was touched at Goodra's and Ash goodbyes, since they know it's too hard for their Trainer even if it is for the best for his Pokemon.

Torterra: I would really liked to meet this Goodra.

Bulbasaur: Yeah, me too.

Pikachu: Perhaps we could invite Goodra here someday. After all, there exist the Transfer.

Pikachu then continued with his story.

Pikachu: We later got our fifth Gym Badge form Valerie, the Fairy Type Gym Leader of Laverre. At that time we also met a new rival by the name of Sawyer. He has a Treecko as a partner who evolved all the way to Sceptile and can Mega Evolve too.

Sceptile: Now I really want to try this Mega Evolution soon.

Pikachu: We then went to a place called Dahara City. It is there we met Hoopa, a Mythical Pokemon with the power to bring and travel anything and anywhere with his rings. He can also speak Human like Meowth does.

Charizard: Really? No telepathy then?

Charizard asked with curiosity, not expecting another talking Pokemon like Meowth, especially with a Mythical Pokemon.

Pikachu: We also met his Human friend, Meray. She and her family has been taken care of Hoopa for a very long time. They're also on a mission to restore Hoopa true power.

Palpitoad: What do you mean 'restore Hoopa's true power'?

Pikachu: You see, Hoopa once almost destroyed a young Dahara City in a reckless way to show how strong he is.

Snivy: An irresponsible Legendary? Now that's a first.

Pikachu: Yeah. You see, Meray and Baraz lives in a place called the Arche Valley. The Their Great-Grandfather sealed Hoopa's power in an Item called the Prison Bottle, and then he put a seal on Hoopa that prevented him from traveling through his own rings.

The Pokemon were impressed when they heard what Meray's and Baraz's Great-Grandfather did. Sealing away the powers of a powerful Legendary. This shows that Humans aren't so powerless after all.

Pikachu: After that, he brought Hoopa to the Arche Valley in order to teach Hoopa to be responsible and compassionate. But what no one knows is that Hoopa's power somehow got… angry.

Steelix tilted his large head in confusion.

Steelix: His power got angry?

Pikachu: I know it sounds strange, but is true. Hoopa's power got angry for being sealed away. And when Baraz took hold of the Prison Bottle, he was taken over. And when that power went back to Hoopa, he turned all destructive and what's worse, the Hoopa we met slowly started to vanish.

The Pokemon were shocked to hear that, they have never heard something like that.

Pikachu: Fortunately we were able to seal Hoopa's power back in the Prison Bottle, but then Team Rocket appeared and made a mess of things as Hoopa's power tried to take over our Hoopa again. Fortunately Baraz and Meray were able to put a stop to it. But this has brought a new problem.

Boldore: What kind of new problem?

Pikachu: The Prison Bottle got destroyed, and to make matters worse, Hoopa's power materialized in a physical form, which we called Shadow Hoopa.

Geodude: His power gained physical form!?

Pikachu: Yep. Since we were no match for the Shadow Hoopa, our Hoopa had to summon Lugia from his rings to assi…

Squirtle: Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hoopa summoned Lugia!?

Squirtle has an incredulous look as he cannot believe that Hoopa called a powerful Legendary like Lugia.

Pikachu: I did say that Hoopa can summon anything and anyone from his rings. In fact, he summoned lots of Legendary to fight and show if his strength, hence the cause of his rampage years ago.

Infernape: A Pokemon that can summon Legendaries. And here I thought I've seen it all.

Sudowoodo: What about the time we ended up in different dimensions, or traveling back in time to the past, or how about we stopped that mad Human from destroying the universe.

This put all the Pokemon quiet. It's true that they have seen everything.

Pikachu: Anyway, Baraz and Meray went to the tower in order to create a new Prison Bottle, with the others assisting them. While me and Ash stayed to protect Hoopa. Ash told Hoopa to bring more Legendary Pokemon to help as the Shadow Hoopa send Lugia back to were he came from. He summoned Latios, Latias, and a Rayquaza with a different color.

Corpish: A different color? Not green?

Pikachu: No. I know it's odd.

Totodile: Was the Latias the same pretty Dragon lady that tried to help me and Ash win the race back at Altomare?

Pikachu: Wait… That was Latias doing?

Totodile: Yup! So… was she there?

Pikachu: Sadly no. Moving on, we started to fight against the Shadow Hoopa, but then he retaliated by summoning Legendary Pokemon as well. And somehow he got them in his control.

Unfezant: What Legendary Pokemon did he summoned?

Pikachu: Let's see… There's Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Kyurem, Groudon and Kyogre.

The Pokemon were surprised that Shadow Hoopa and Hoopa brought so many Legendaries, and they pit them against on another.

Charizard: Hi heard some battles of Legendary Pokemon fighting each other. But this, I didn't even imagine that such a battle could be possible.

Pikachu: Yeah. We fought against the Shadow and the Legendaries under his control all over the City. But then Shadow Hoopa began to attack the tower were the others are, so we rush there to stop him. But then we were overwhelmed. Luckily, Baraz managed to complete the Prison Bottle and seal the Shadow Hoopa again. But the Shadow is still able to take over the ones that holds the Prison Bottle, and the one it toke over was Ash.

Sceptile: Ash was taken over!? The same way that evil spirit King of Pokelantis did to him!?

Pikachu: Yeah, fortunately Hoopa was able to save Ash by finally calming the anger of his power. But when one problem has been solved, another took its place.

Kingler: What other problem?

Pikachu: How can I explain this? Summoning a lot of Legendary in one place caused time and space to mess up.

Gliscor: Messed up?

Pikachu: A wall of dark energy surrounded Dahara Tower, trapping us there. And it started to enclose, destroying anything it touches. And not even the help of the Legendaries could stop it. Not even Palkia, Dialga and Giratina could stop it.

Not even the power of the Legendary Pokemon of time and space could save them, the Pokemon didn't expected that three of the most powerful Pokemon ever weren't able to save them.

Torkoal: How did you guys managed to get out?

Pikachu: With Hoopa finally in control of his powers, we were able to evacuate anyone that were inside the tower. And Hoopa finally was able to travel trough his own rings again. As well as a little help of Arceus himself.

Everyone: What!?

Not that was quite the surprise. The Pokemon God, Arceus came to help.

Pikachu: It's true. After that, Hoopa decided to stay in Dahara City a little longer in order to repair the damage his shadow caused to the City.

Snivy: So he did learned to be responsible, huh.

Oshawott: It would be nice to meet him.

As Oshawott said that, something big creeped out behind them from above.

?: Hello!

Hearing that deep voice, all the Pokemon turned around to see where did it came from, only to meet a huge face with yellow eyes and horns on each side of his head. A few seconds later they finally registered the being in front of them.

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Everyone screamed in fear at the floating upside down head in front of them. Some jumped or glomped into each other. Like Snivy jumping into Sceptile arms. Quilava holding into Braixen. And Sylveon wrapping her ribbon feelers around Pikachu and hugged him close to her tightly.

?: (Laughs)… Sorry for the scare guys.

Pikachu then recognized the Pokemon in front of them.

Pikachu: Hoopa?

When they heard that, the Pokemon gave a surprised look to Pikachu as they turned to the floating Mythical Pokemon head, who was sticking out of a golden ring in the air.

Oshawott: That is Hoopa!?

Pikachu: Yeah. What brings you here, Hoopa?

Hoopa: I wanted to bring you guys these.

In the air, another golden ring materialized. Coming out of it were two hands holding a stock of boxes as he put it on the ground, a delicious smell is coming from it.

Panchamp: Are those… donuts?

Hoopa: That's right! And one cake too!

He then put a bigger box on top of the other boxes, containing the Cake Hoopa mentioned.

Pikachu: Why are you giving this to us?

Hoopa: I volunteered to make cakes and donuts for Meray's birthday. But I went overboard and made to much. So I thought I'll give these to you and your friends.

Pikachu: Well that's kind of you, Hoopa.

Hoopa: You welcome, Pikan! Now I'll better head back to Meray's birthday. Goodbye!

And with that, Hoopa's head retreated from inside the ring as it disappeared in the air. There was a moment silence after that.

Squirtle: So that was Hoopa…

Pikachu: Yeah…. Urk… Sylveon… can you let go of me now? I can hardly… breath…

Sylveon was unknowingly hugging Pikachu tighter with her feelers until she let go when he spoke to her.

Sylveon: I… I'm sorry… Pikachu…

Sylveon was having a faint blush on her face.

Snivy: (Sigh)… Normally I wouldn't get scared so easily, but that sure did surprise me.

Sceptile: My thoughts exactly.

It is then that Snivy noticed that she was in the arms of Sceptile. She quickly turned her head away with a strong blush on her face.

Braixen: You can let go of me now, Quilava.

Quilava was still holding into Braixen, until he snapped out when the Vixen spoke to him. He quickly let go of her and started mumbling an apology. Braixen gave a smile as she knew what's going on with the Volcano Pokemon. Pikachu and Sceptile, they have yet to figure out Sylveon and Snivy's behaviour.

* * *

The Pokemon has brought the boxes to the Pokemon Lab, much to the confusion of Professor Oak and Casey. If the Pokemon could speak English they could tell them, but with cake having Hoopa's face on it, Ash will understood were it came from. After finishing bring all the boxes to the lab, the Pokemon went back to their spot as Pikachu continue telling their Kalos adventure.

Pikachu: As we continue our journey, Noibat and Eevee then also joined our group after that. We then got to Anistar City, were we met Olympia, a Human with the ability to see the future.

Noctowl: She's a psychic?

Pikachu: Yes. Through Olympia, we learned about Greninja's past. We also learned that his evolved form, Greninja will attain a great power along with Ash.

Charizard: A great Power?

Charizard asked intrigued.

Pikachu: Yes. She also told us this, that a great crisis will occur in Kalos, and that we'll be in the center of it.

The Pokemon looked worried at this.

Corpish: What is this great crisis?

Pikachu: The ones responsible are an evil group of Humans known as Team Flare, and their goal is to destroy the world.

Everyone: WHAT!?

The couldn't believe what they're hearing.

Snivy: Are you serious!? They want to destroy an entire world?

Pikachu: I'm afraid so. And they planned to do that by using the power of Mega Evolution in order to control Zygarde, a Legendary Pokemon that watches over order. They also planned to use a certain giant stone that not only emits Mega Evolution energy, but it is also somehow connected with Rayquaza, Groudon and Kyogre. We also met a strange Pokemon that we have never seen before. Bonnie decided to take care of him and named him Squishy.

Oshawott: (Laughs)…

Everyone looked at the laughing Otter who stopped laughing when he noticed everyone starring at him.

Oshawott: What? It's a funny name!

Pikachu: You wouldn't laugh if you knew who Squishy really is. Anyway, Frogadier finally evolved into Greninja after we got involved in a fight with a group of rouge Ninja's, that were attacking a village of Ninja's that a friend of ours lives.

Charizard: Ninja's, huh? Like that Gym Leader, Koga?

Pikachu: Ninja's are impressive, Charizard. We also met a Human who is a hundred years old, and yet somehow she was able to remain young.

Charizard eyes widened when he heard that.

Charizard: What!? How was that possible!? I know that some Humans have different special abilities, but to remain young while living a 100 year? That's impossible!

Pikachu only shrugged at that.

Pikachu: I don't know how she did it. But now that I think about it, that Liepard of hers was young as well. Either she's related to that Humans late Pokemon, or she also knows how to live long and remain young as well.

Everybody sweatdropped when they heard Pikachu talking about that.

Hawlucha: Maybe you should continue on with the story.

Pikachu: You guys already know that Olympia said that Greninja will gain a great power along with Ash?

The Pokemon nodded.

Pikachu: Well, right when he started fighting after finishing evolving, Greninja was surrounded by a veil of swirling water and easily defeated his opponent.

Infernape: What power was that? Was it Mega Evolution?

Pikachu: No. The next time this happened again, was during our second encounter with Team Flare, who were chasing Squishy for some reason. And this time, Ash felt Greninja's pain, as well as seeing through his own eyes.

The Pokemon were processing what Pikachu said.

Snivy: Ash became one with Greninja?

Pikachu: That's right. And that's not the only thing we discovered. Squishy also has this mysterious power to merge with creatures that looks just like him, and gain a stronger form. These creatures can become invisible, and we learned that they are the eyes and ears of Squishy. Who knows? Squishy might be seeing us right now.

The Pokemon began looking around, feeling a little creeped that they are really being watched and they cannot see it.

Pikachu: With his new form, he easily defeated Team Flare with one attack, as well as wrecking the entire place.

Oshawott: Okay… then I shouldn't really get on his bad side.

Pikachu: I should also tell you that one time Meowth, Squishy and me were caught in a shared nightmare created by Darkrai.

Torterra: You encountered a Darkrai there!?

Pikachu: Yep. And I'll tell that is one freaky nightmare. Some of the Pokemon reached their final evolution, while others somehow devolved. But the freaky part is that they started to speak Human.

Totodile: Like Meowth?

Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu: And that's not all! Ash and the others suddenly started talking like us now! I was so freaked out that I ran away. I met up with Meowth who's also going to the same thing I did. We also encountered Squishy, who is being chased by a fire monster. While in the nightmare, we caught a glimps of Squishy true power. The shock was so great it woke us up.

Bulbasaur: You guys did have some nightmare.

Pikachu: We later met with Diantha again, who heard of the upcoming crisis and how we are in the center of it. She and Gardevor then challenged Ash and Greninja after hearing about their new power. And here this, guys!

Everyone were paying attention, wanting to know happens then.

Pikachu: With Diantha's help, we learned that Greninja's new power comes from being synchronized in mind and body with Ash, as he was doing the same movements Greninja did. We also finally saw what was behind the veil of water. Greninja skin looked liked the fusion between him and Ash.

Everyone: THEY FUSED!?

Pikachu: Yeah. Bonnie called Greninja's from Ash-Greninja.

The Pokemon could not believe this. Greninja took a form that looks like a fusion of Ash and himself, and Ash is fighting alongside him.

Charizard: Ash-Greninja. I wish I could do something like that with Ash. I'll become Ash-Charizard!

Sceptile: I don't think that is how it works, Charizard. Although, Pikachu may do it since he is the closest Ash.

Pikachu: Well it would be nice if me and Ash had that power though. Anyway, we reached Snowbelle City were we faced Wulfric for our final Gym Badge. Sadly, we were defeated, and worst of all, they weren't able to bring Greninja's power at it full potential. Both Ash and Greninja took this very badly and ran away to the forest.

This Sinnoh Pokemon understands what Ash is going through, the same thing happened during his fight with Paul.

Pikachu: The others and I quickly went looking for Ash and Greninja as a snowstorm suddenly appeared. I then encountered Team Rocket when I was alone. I tried to send them flying with my Thunderbolt, but for some reason my attack wasn't as strong as it was before as it only tickled them.

Buizel: What do you think the cause was?

Pikachu: I don't know, but Team Rocket left me because I was no longer strong.

Squirtle: What!? They had the chance to catch you, and they simply let you go!?

Pikachu nodded at that.

Pikachu: I was confused as well. Anyway, we managed to find Ash and Greninja, and they both succeeded in mastering their new power. My electric attacks went back to normal as I finally send Team Rocket flying. We challenged Wulfric again and earned our final Gym Badge. So we headed our way to Lumiose City, where Pokemon league takes place. We were heading to a place called the Azoth Kingdom, when suddenly a Mythical Pokemon literally fell from the sky. His name was Volcanion, and he seriously distrust Humans as well as the Pokemon that are with them.

Palpitoad: Why doesn't he?

Pikachu: You see, Volcanion is the protector of a place called the Nebel Plateau, were many Pokemon harmed by Humans reside. Because of this, he doesn't trust Ash or us the Pokemon.

Bulbasaur: What!?

Everyone turned to Bulbasaur after hearing his outburst.

Bulbasaur: Ash is the most trusted Human he'll ever met! I know this because I never doubted him!

Bulbasaur said this with a serious look in his eyes, only to turn into confusion when he saw the Charizard, Squirtle and Pikachu giving him a dead-panned look.

Bulbasaur: What?

Squirtle: You didn't believe in Ash when we were lost in the Island of the Giant Pokemon.

Charizard: You were very sure that Ash abandoned us, that you knew this was going to happen.

All the Pokemon heard this and gave an unamused look at Bulbasaur, who was blushing in embarrassment.

Bulbasaur: W-Well… I'm glad that I'm wrong! I now know that Ash would never be dishonest.

Pikachu: That's how Ash really is. Anyway, Volcanion doesn't to do anything with so he tried to leave. Unfortunately, he and Ash are bound together by metal bands made for Arcane Science.

Geodude: What's Arcane Science?

Pikachu: It was created my a Human named Nikola long ago in the Azoth Kingdom. It's science combined with the power of Pokemon. His inventions looked like they are from the future despite being old. And sadly, these metal bands kept Ash and Volcanion tied together with a magnetic bond. And Volcanion had to drag Ash with him… painfully.

Bayleef: I already don't like this guy.

Pikachu: Apparently Volcanion is trying to rescue a Pokemon that has been kidnapped from the Nebel Plateau called Magearna.

Swellow: Who's Magearna?

Pikachu: She's a mechanical created by Nikola using Arcane Science. She was kidnapped be a man and a kid named Alva and Raleigh. Raleigh is the Prince of the Azoth Kingdom, while Alva is his councilor. Alva created his own type of Arcane Science called Neo-Arcane Science… or should I say, Dark-Arcane Science, since the technique he created "Mega Wave", force Pokemon to Mega Evolve and put them under his control.

Charizard: A corrupt Human that wants to control the Kingdom, am I right?

Pikachu: Right! He was able to trick Raleigh to trust him, except Princess Kimia, Raleigh's older sister. Unfortunately, Raleigh doesn't listen to her. Alva plans to control an old powerful old weapon, and Magearna is the key to activate it.

Noctowl: What kind of weapon?

Pikachu: It's a floating fortress created by Nikola in order to protect the Kingdom. However, do to an uprising for control of that weapon, Nikola send Magearna to hide in the Nebel Plateau, where she met Volcanion.

Infernape then piece it together.

Infernape: And this Alva wants to take control of that weapon.

Pikachu: Yes. Volcanion succeeded in rescuing Magearna and brought us to the Nebel Plateau, since he and Ash are still stuck together. Once we reached, the Pokemon living there were afraid of us and our Human friends do to terrible experiences.

The Pokemon bowed their heads in sadness at that.

Snivy: Even if it's true… Our friends and you guys aren't bad.

Oshawott: Yeah! We'll just have to show them how friendly we are!

Pikachu: And that's exactly what we just did, Oshawott. We gained the Nebel Plateau Pokemon trust. During our stay there, Clemont managed to cut the bands holding Ash and Volcanion. But then, Alva came and attacked us with an army of forced Mega Evolved Pokemon. Magearna surrendered herself in order to protect us. With Magearna, Alva was able to activate the flying fortress. We then started a rescue mission with Kimia and attacked the flying fortress. We were able to fend off the Mega Evolved Pokemon and saved Magearna, but not before Alva set the fortress to crash into the Nebel Plateau. Volcanion sacrificed himself to blow up the fortress, since he has the power to destroy an entire mountain. Luckily, he survived, and he finally started to trust Humans and made us honorary Plateau Pokemon.

The Volcano Pokemon turned to Braixen in awe.

Quilava: Wow… You really faced an army of Mega Evolved Pokemon?

Braixen: Like Serena said, we're not going to lose to Mega Evolution without real bonds.

Pancham: Yeah! And even Chespin was able to handle them! And that guy over there is just like him!

He pointed his finger to Oshawott, who became unamused by this.

Oshawott: Why do I always being compared to this Chespin guy?

Pikachu: We finally arrived at the Pokemon league were all of our friends and rivals came. Including this guy called Alain, who's an assistant of Professor Sycamore, and his friend Mairin, who's friend, a Chespin named Chespie, is sick and is being taken care by a man named Lysandre, who leads Lysandre Labs. After many battles, for the first time we reached the finals.

The Pokemon were surprised to hear this, this was truly the first time Ash has ever reached in the league.

Pikachu: Sadly, we lost to Alain and his Mega Charizard in an all out battle.

All the Pokemon quickly felt saddened about this, but they quickly got over it.

Charizard: It's a shame. But at least Ash managed to reach the finals for the first time.

Squirtle: Yeah! And next time, we'll also compete in the next league!

The Pokemon nodded in agreement to this.

Pikachu: However, the celebration was interrupted by strange plants that's attacking the entire City!

Gible: Strange plants?

Pikachu: Yes. Team Flare… is finally making their big move. They managed to take control of Zygarde and started destroying the City. Me, Ash and Alain went to Prism Tower, were Zygarde is, but in the way we learned a shocking truth. Alain is working for Team Flare, and Lysandre is the leader of this team.

All: What!?

Pikachu: It's true. We were surprised at this before we got caught and brought to the top of Prism Tower. It is the we also made another shocking discovery. Squishy is actually a Zygarde as well.

The Pokemon were surprised at this. The mysterious that's been traveling with Ash and friends was a Legendary Pokemon.

Pikachu: We also learned that Alain was collecting Mega Evolution energy in order to help Mairin's Chespin, but Lysandre took advantage of that.

Sceptile: Saving the Pokemon of your friend, I can already say that Alain is a very noble Human. And Lysandre took advantage of it for his ambition.

Infernape: That Human never wanted to help Chespie, did he?

Pikachu: I don't know the answer to that, but then he tried to use the same machine that controlled Zygarde on Ash and Greninja. He wanted to take control of their power, which, according to Professor Sycamore, is called the Bond Phenomenon, a power that hasn't been seen hundreds of years ago. However Ash and Greninja managed to defeat Lysandre's control.

Scraggy: That's the power of bonds can't be beaten! You fought against Team Plasma control while they managed to take control of Reshiram!

Pikachu: So true. Ash, along with Alain and Malva, a member of the Elite Four and former member of Team Flare, we fought against Lysandre, were we learned more about why he's doing this. Some time ago, Lysandre and his team helped people who were suffering from a devastation. However the people became arrogant and demanded Lysandre to give them more supplies. Lysandre became disillusioned with Humanity because of this and so desired to create a new world by destroying the old one.

The Pokemon became silent after this. They couldn't argue against that since it's true that some Humans are greedy and arrogant, but these came by normal people, so how they can deal with that?

?: Don't be delusioned you guys.

The Pokemon heard this and looked up and to their surprise the female voice came from no other then Celebi!

All: Celebi!

Celebi: (Giggles)… Hi, everyone!

Pikachu: Wait… are you the Celebi from Johto or Sinnoh?

Celebi: I'm from Johto. The Celebi from Sinnoh said hi as well. I've heard your thoughts and you guys don't have to be sad. There's nothing wrong with wanting or needing something, what Lysandre did wrong was giving the people to much hope instead of helping them in picking themselves up. He brought greed to the hearts of people because of this. And just to let you guys know this, Humans and Pokemon, despite being entirely different species, have the ability to choose, and our actions makes who we are.

The Pokemon let Celebi words of wisdom sinked into them, and they know she was right.

Pikachu: Thanks… Celebi.

Celebi: It's nothing, Pikachu. So please, continue.

Celebi floated down as she sat cross-legged with the other Pokemon.

Pikachu: Wait… why are you here, Celebi?

Celebi looked down as she had a longing look in her eyes and said with a smile.

Celebi: I came here to visit and old friend. That's all.

Pikachu has now no idea which friend she is talking about, so he decided to continue on with the story.

Pikachu: We managed to defeat Lysandre and freed Zygarde, unfortunately Lysandre escaped. And to makes things worse, he did something bad with the giant stone that Rayquaza was guarding. It absorbed Chespie and took the form of a giant Zygarde made of stone and corrupted vines that allows him to crawl. What's worse, it started heading to a giant crystal space stone that became Anistar City Sun Dial, which has some connection with Mega Evolution energy. If the giant rock absorbed the Sun Dial, it will explode and wiped out half of life on the planet.

The Pokemon couldn't believe what they heard, just like with Team Galactic, the danger was very real, only this time it will be more difficult since they don't have the help of a Legendary.

Sceptile: This is the biggest challenge Ash ever faced.

Pikachu: Fortunately, we had the help of all the Gym Leaders of Kalos, as well as the help of Diantha and Steven, who has taken Wallace place as Hoenn's Champion. We succeeded in rescuing Chespie, but the Lysandre appeared and took control of the giant rock, but it was destroyed when Squishy and Zygarde merged together into a more powerful form. As for Lysandre, we don't know what happened to him. With crisis over, we helped in the restoration of Lumiose City.

Braixen: Serena had a wonderful idea put on a showcase in order to cheer the citizens of Lumiose, it is then Serene choosed to become a Pokemon Coordinator and came here to compete in the Kanto Pokemon Contest.

Bulbasaur: But what happened to Goodra?

Charizard: Yeah. And Greninja? Why didn't they come?

Pikachu: You already know that Goodra became protector of the Wetlands, right?

Torterra: That's true.

Bulbasaur: Man, I really wanted to meet him.

Pikachu: Maybe there'll be a chance that Goodra will come here. As for Greninja, the damage that Team Flare caused to the land still exist, and Greninja somehow is able to see the corrupted energy before it surfaces, so Zygarde and Squishy asked for his help to solve this problem. It was to see Greninja go, but this is something he has to do. After that, we said our goodbyes to Clemont and Bonnie, and that's how our Kalos adventures ended.

Pikachu was taking a breather after talking so long.

Celebi: So you guys always come together every time Ash comes back home so you can hear of his adventures.

Kingler: Yeah. Excitement always follows Ash whenever he goes on a journey!

Just then, they heard someone calling them. It was Delia as come to them and the Pokemon noticed it was already dusk.

Delia: Pikachu dear, I have prepared dinner for you and everyone!

All: Alright!

The Pokemon knew that Delia's cooking is the best, so they all got on their feet and started heading towards the Pokemon Lab.

 **End of Pokemon translation**

* * *

At the Pokemon Lab, the Pokemon are happily chowing down Delia's and Brock's delicious cooking, as well as having donuts and cake for desert.

Braixen: Braixen.

Quillava looked up from his food at Braixen who is standing beside him.

Quillava: Quill?

Braixen gave a smile as she sat close to Quillava, who immediately started blushing at having Braixen being so closed to him.

Braixen: Brai, brai. Xen.

Braixen thanked Quillava for saving her back then. She then started snuggling to Quillava by pressing her cheek to his, causing quillava to blush strongly, but got a little happy about this.

* * *

Celebi: Bii, bii!

Celebi was flying around Professor Oak. She was happy to see her old friend again. The Professor was surprised by seeing a Celebi, until he realised who this Celebi really is.

Professor Oak: My! Are you that same Celebi from long ago?

Celebi: Biii!

Celebi happily said yes as she hugged the Professor, who was very happy seeing her again after so long. Ash, Misty and Brock however, are curious at how the Professor and Celebii knew each other.

Misty: Umm… Professor? Have you met this Celebi before?

The Professor looked at them before he turned his eyes to Celebi, who nodded at him in approval.

Professor Oak: Ash, Misty, Brock. Back at Johto, you guys met a young boy named Sam who time travelled with Celebi, right?

Brock: Yeah. We helped him save Celebi before they returned back to past. But why are you asking this, Professor?

The Professor give a smile before he pointed his finger at himself.

Professor Oak: You see, Sam is actually a nickname I had when I was Ash age. Sam is actually a short name for Samuel.

Ash: … What…?

Ash, Misty and Brock are still trying to figure out the Professor's words. Until it finally clicked and they shouted in absolute shock.

Ash, Brock and Misty: WHAAAAT!?

* * *

 **Pokemon translation**

As the Humans and few Pokemon are talking with the Professor, now that they know that he was their time traveling friend. A Mew was watching everyone eating donuts and cakes, until she felt someone watching her. When she looked down she saw it was Azurill with a donut in his hands.

Mew: Um… Hello?

The young Water Type split the donut in two and raised the other halve to Mew, who grabbed it before looking at Azurill.

Mew: Why are you giving me this?

Azurill: Misty said that it's nice to share food with others.

The young Water Type began to eat his half of the donut. Mew ate hers as well and she find it delicious.

Mew: It's delicious! Thanks!

Azurill: Will you come and join us?

Azurill was mention joining the other Pokemon and the Humans and eat together, but Mew shook her head.

Mew: Sorry, kid. It will be some time before I reveal myself to them. So keep this a secret.

Azurill: Oh? Okay!

 **End of Pokemon translation**

* * *

The time has finally come for Serena to begin her journey on Kanto all on her own. She and her Pokemon were on the road outside of Pallet Town. Ash and all his Pokemon are here as well to see her off.

Ash: Well, this is it, Serena. Good luck competing in the Pokemon Contest! I'll cheer you on why I watch you on TV!

Serena: Thank you, Ash!

There was a moment of silence before Serena spoke again.

Serena: Ash, I wanted you to know, that I'm glad I came with you. You're the kind of person I wanna be.

Ash was surprised to hear that from Serena.

Serena: Next time we'll meet, you're gonna like the kind of person I've grown into.

Ash give smile to Serena after these words.

Ash: Awesome! I'll know you'll do great!

Serena: Well… see you soon!

Serena and her Pokemon then started walking on the road before she stopped as she has a longing look in her face.

Braixen: Braixen!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Serena looked at her two Pokemon, who are telling her to do it as they already know what she was thinking, except for Pancham. Serena then turned around back at Ash, who has Pikachu and Quillava at his side.

Serena: Hey, Ash! There just one more thing!

Ash got curious as he saw Serena came back to him. The saw way Sylveon went to Pikachu and Braixen to Quillava. Ash expresion then changed to a surprised look in his eyes as Serena's face got closer to his before their lips connected. Sylveon did the same to Pikachu as well as Braixen did to Quillava. They then separated as Ash, Pikachu and Quillava has stunned expression on their faces. Serene, Sylveon ran back to the road before they look back at them and gave their wonderful smiles.

Serena: Thank you!

Sylveon: Sylveon!

Braixen: Brai!

The trio of girls then left with Braixen dragging an absolutely shocked Pancham by the arm. Ash and Pikachu faces then changed to a happy look, as they now know what Serena and Sylveon are truly feeling. Quillava on the other hand, fainted in the moment. The Pokemon behind them, were shocked as well at what they just saw, the females have a strong blush on their faces, even on the reserved Grass Snake as well. Ash, Pikachu and Quillava got kissed by cute and pretty girls… THEY GOT KISSED BY CUTE AND PRETTY GIRLS!

Ash: Well everyone, let's go back home. I wanna take a break before going on another journey again.

Ash and his started heading back to their peaceful home. Some of the Pokemon are still shocked about what they saw. Charizard was carrying the fainted Quillava, as he as well can't believe that Ash has a potential girlfriend. Bayleef was a little broken of seeing Ash getting kissed. Snivy, no matter how hard she tried, couldn't get rid of the blush on her face, as she was glancing at a certain Forest Pokemon. Oshawott was crying his tears as three of his friends got kissed by pretty girls and he didn't. They soon started to feel a little happy for them and wanted to know what the future has in store for them.

" _And to our own way"_


End file.
